bongo_and_the_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonus Chapter Two
Takes place right after Chapter Sixteen and Chapter Seventeen. Is 100% canon. Vulkyn's Deadly Playtime * Bongo and the Ballads suddenly awake in the middle of a giant, empty, bean-shaped colosseum as Vulkyn’s Theme begins screeching. * “Hello! Hello! Hello-ooo-ooo!!! It’s so nice to see you all again!” chimed Vulkyn, standing in the middle of the colosseum, jovially greeting the bois, “Sorry for pulling you away from your very important mission in Abaddon, but I was just so bored!” * “What’s the meaning of this, you old coot!?” Aigee, the 67 year-old goo-man demands. * “Why aren’t you On your Mountain, Old Man?” Kaw screeches, as he furiously gestures the sign language for the words, “Thick cooking oil”. ' * '''Vulkyn explained to the Bois that he was sick of all of the doom and gloom in Phylum, what with the scourge and all. So he decided that he needed to lighten the mood, and what better way to do so than to force a group of friends to violently murder each other in a massive bean-shaped colosseum! ' * '''ROLL FOR INITIATIVE!!! * Seeing as how they have little choice in the matter, the Bois lock into combat with one another. Skimp gurgles down an invisibility potion and starts slithering around the colosseum, Aigee turns himself invisible with a spell so that he can hide like a coward, Kaw activates his dreadful Stench Suit, and Bongo also turns himself invisible. BIG Nadine cannot bring himself to fight against his friends. Instead, he joins Vulkyn, Lethan Awyer, Grimbo, and Carlos Matos in the audience. But Vulkyn urges Nadine to fight, so the distraught monk runs screaming into Vulkyn’s nearby mansion. ' * '''The invisible Skimp nails Kaw with a well-aimed arrow, sending the smelly crow into a rage. He sprouts a pair of wings and soars up into the sky, high enough that the rogue’s arrows cannot reach him, and begins powering up as a golden aura surrounds his body. Bongo wild-shapes into a peregrine falcon and soars after Kaw, pecking the oracle’s face leaving bloody gouges. ' * 'Meanwhile, BIG Nadine is wandering around the magnificent halls of Vulkyn’s mansion until the monk eventually stumbles into a very strange room. Inside, the walls are plastered with hundreds of anime posters, and the shelves are laden with figurines depicting girls of questionable age. Upon the bed lay numerous body pillows, every single one depicting Vulkyn’s favorite anime character Cory In The House. Hung on a hook in the corner is a costume of Sailor Moon sewn out of human skin. He also has an impressive collection of katanas, wrapped in some sort of sticky plastic-like material... Nadine is so horrified that he doesn’t notice the grinning Vulkyn creeping up behind him with a bloody razor in hand, intending to make a fursuit out of the panda. ' * 'The battle outside rages on. At this point, Kaw has ascended further beyond, becoming the legendary Super Saiyan Three. He charges up the kamehameha which is made of pure stench. Skimp is not having it. Without explanation, Skimp transforms into Perfect Form Cell, who promptly self destructs killing himself, Kaw, Bongo, and Aigee in a tremendous explosion. In the mansion, unaware that all his friends are now dead, the traumatized Nadine locks himself in the bathroom to escape the maniac Vulkyn, then the monk drinks a gallon of bleach to finally put an end to the nightmare. ' * 'With everybody dead, Carlos Matos goes to the center of the colosseum. Carlos begins to break the ice and welcome the uncultured masses. Everything in Carlos’s life has led up to this, he is ready to begin the ritual.“Hey hey heeeeeeey…..” ' * '''Lethan Awyer puts a bar of soap inside of a long, white sock, turns on the radio, then slowly approaches Carlos, spinning the sock over his head like a fidget spinner. “I’m gonna teach you to take care of my property, Shelly.” Carlos looks terrified and says, “What am I gonna do!?!” 'https://youtu.be/1ikJEbEk0Io '